Bad Blood
by doxengirl
Summary: The bad blood between Sam Puckett and Taylor Brown, her cousin, is strong. What will happens when the famous Taylor Brown comes and performs on iCarly, without Sam knowing? When Freddie falls for the famous cousin and Sam is a jealous? Eventual Seddie.R
1. Chapter 1

**Hotel in New York City**

The young blonde slammed her computer shut with a thud. She was infuriated, her cousin utterly refused to even reply to anything she sent her. If it was an e-mail it was deleted, mail was sent back, and phone calls were never picked up. It was endless and exhausting.

She had never meant for it to happen this way. Her dream was for her and her cousin to travel the world together and sing, but as most dreams do, it went astray. In the process of the one girl becoming a star the other was left in the dust. This left a bitter feeling between the two girls, yet now after three years the one who had "made" it was missing her cousin.

Taylor began to walk back and forth about her hotel room as she called her cousin. The hairs on her head were out of line, unlike her usual perfect appearance in magazines. Then she began to mutter to herself, "Come on Sam, pick up the phone. Come on, just pick up the freaking…"

Sam voice came from the other end of the phone, "Yo, this is Sam. If I'm not picking this up I'm either eating, doing something more important, or I simply don't like you. Late. Oh yeah, and leave a message and all that good stuff. No but seriously, it may just be I don't like you, Freddork."

Taylor sighed and left her message, "Come on Sam. You can't avoid me forever; I'm your cousin. You know I love you and I should have done better then. I regret everyday that I didn't, but it's been three years. Don't you think it's time to forgive and forget? Listen, I'm going to be in Seattle for a concert and press next week for about eight days. Please call me back. Peace."

She slowly clicked her iPhone off and threw it on the hotel bed. Spinning around Taylor reviewed her face in the long mirror. Almost, perfect, a few hairs out of place, but still beautiful. She had emerald orbs and medium length golden hair that curled ever so slightly. Taylor was skinny and well shaped with clear skin. She had a box shaped head, similar to that of her cousin. It was one of the things they used to joke about.

Flawless. The word she loathed the most. She was perfect in the publics' eyes. They had never seen anyone else, but the country/pop singer who was smart and beautiful and had a bright and wealthy future.

If only they had known about her family that was on parole or in jail, if they had seen the years that led up to her lifestyle today. In the past Taylor was a scared little thing that was constantly in trouble. Everything in her life was not constant, all save one. It was the reason, her past that made her so keen on contacting her cousin.

Sam had also made in it in her own special way. Taylor had been keeping a close eye on Sam's career on iCarly. It was the most popular web show on the Internet and had won the iWeb Award for best comedy 2 years running. It also was the home to famous celebrity singers, actors, and fighters. ICarly was the hottest ticket around. In fact, iCarly was so famous the three teens were featured on Wake Up Seattle.

Taylor was so proud of Sam, she just wished she could have shared her success with Sam. Celebrity life would have been so much easier with Sam at her side.

That was when she decided action had to be taken. Taylor was going to see Sam when she in Seattle. Quickly Taylor made her way to the computer and began to type a message to Freddie Benson on the iCarly website.

It read: Dear Mr. Benson,

Hey. This Taylor Brown, the singer. I was just sending this e-mail because last week I received a message from your co-host, Sam Puckett. She is a huge fan of my music, as I enjoy your web show. Next week I will be in Seattle for a concert and numerous press things. It would be a great honor to perform on your show. However, if you except I do have one request that I would insist that you do. Please do not inform Ms. Puckett that I would be coming. I would love for it to be a surprise.

Please Respond, Taylor Brown

As Taylor sent the e-mail she thought of Sam. Little did she know that her cousin was thinking of her at the same moment.

**iCarly studio in Seattle**

"Sam! Are you even listening to me?" Carly Shay, the host of iCarly spit at her co-host Sam Puckett.

Freddie Benson, the technical producer replied, "Do you really think that thing would really listen to you? I mean come on Carly, I bet she isn't even listening now."

Sam growled, "What did I say about being pushy? Momma doesn't like when people are being pushy, Benson. Don't make me get up and teach you that lesson with my fist. 'Cause if I get up, you'll go down."

Freddie visibly gulped, "I'm not afraid of you Sam."

Sam smirked as she saw a drop of sweat begin to form at the crown of Freddie's forehead. "Are you sure about that? 'Cause that liquid at the top of your forehead begs to differ."

He stuttered, "I am an extremely sweaty person. I have a lot of issues. That is why my mother is so overbearing."

"Oh. I thought it was because she is a freaking whack job."

"That was uncalled for!"

"Yeah, well. So is your existence." Sam retorted with a smirk.

Freddie sighed. Suddenly his mail box made a ding. He had received a new e-mail from Taylor Brown. He read it quickly and was intrigued. "Hey Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"You mind if I talk to you in the hall?"

Sam laughed loudly. " Aren't you a little early for your monthly "grovel for a date?"

"Shut-up!"

"Sure Freddie," Carly replied.

Freddie shuffled her into the hallway and shut the door, "Taylor Brown wants to sing on iCarly."

"No way! I have to tell Sam! Eep!"

"Carly you can't. The only reason she wants to perform is because Sam loves her music and she wants to surprise her. If we tell Sam she won't perform."

"But Sam can act surprised."

Freddie shook his head, "No Carly. I just have this feeling that we shouldn't interfere with this. We should listen to Taylor."

Carly was quiet, "All right. Go send her back and e-mail. Next week Taylor Brown sings on iCarly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- HEYYYYY!!! wow i have been super busy lately, but here you go anyway. For all of you wondering about Black White and Gray I am writing the next chapter as you read this, so it will be up soon. However, if I don't get a lot of reviews it could possibly make me update slower. So review!!! Because that is how us author's know you care.**

_Disclaimer- If I owned iCarly Sam and Freddie would be together already... alas they aren't together. Well, you know where this is going and if not I DO NOT OWN ICARLY__.

* * *

_

A long black limo pulled up to the Seattle airport awaiting the arrival of Taylor the plane Taylor was collecting her carry-on for quickly stashed a book inside a large suitcase that seemed important to the first class traveler.

"Sit down, are getting ready for landing and I can't allow anything to happen to you before we even get in Seattle," Taylor's agent Heather Winant said as she brushed her black hair.

Taylor rolled her eyes at her superficial was a pain in Taylor's ass that was always trying to make herself look blonde wondered if that was even agent was beautiful with her smooth black hair, perfectly applied make-up, thin figure, and designer 's train of thought was interrupted by the Capitan's commanding voice.

"Passengers, this is your Capitan will be landing in Seattle airport in less than five minutes. The current temperature is eight-four degrees Fahrenheit and sunny with a few is ten o'clock in the morning Seattle would like to take this time to say thank you for choosing our know you all had a lot of choices in airlines so appreciate you choosing hope you fly with us again and enjoy your stay in Seattle."

As soon as the Capitan's voice was quieted the set-belt sign came up on the overhead and Taylor both collected themselves in their seats and prepared for landing.

The plane began to slightly dip for landing and Taylor could feel was getting an uneasy feeling in her stomach and she reached for the barf bag located in front of plane took another dip and she emptied her remains of her four-star lunch into the bag.

Heather softly shrieked, "Taylor!What do you think you are doing?You could have gotten it all over my shoes and they are worth a .Next time keep your gross remains in your stomach where they belong."

Taylor sneered, "Oh yeah because the fact that I just threw up isn't important at Heather?"

The middle-aged agent stiffened, "Are you sick?"

"No.I just don't like 's one of the things me and my cousin have in see any long flight and the two of us…"

"Whoops!Don't care. As long as you can perform we are it little missy?"

" listen Heather, I set up a press thing on my that's okay with you."

Heather snapped her head to look at her client, "What is it?It really depends."

"Well have you ever heard of iCarly?It's like this really famous web show and I'm going to perform on is really important to me and I would love it if you would let me do it."

"Who has performed on this 'famous web show'?Honestly I've never heard of it."

"The Plain-White T's, David Archuleta, Good Charlotte, Fred, and a lot is really famous all over the world and they've won the iWeb Award two years in a I never ask for anything, but I'm asking you is a once and a lifetime opportunity to do some good.I need this."

Heather eyed her suspiciously, "You make it seem as if you don't do this you'll die.I've never seen you so keen on doing something.

"I'll cut you a deal, Taylor.I'll let you do this iCarly show and hey you can even spend another week in Seattle with these when we are done you record that duet with Miley Cyrus that Disney has been dying to 's my offer."

Taylor snorted, "You know how much we don't get is still mad at me for winning the Grammy before she I won it three years in a row and she never won isn't the point girl hates my guts and she wants to see me suffer a social death."

"She doesn't hate you Taylor, she just really dislikes you. So do we have a deal?"

"I get to spend two weeks in Seattle?"

"Sure, fine, whatever."

"Then call Disney and tell them that Taylor Brown will do a duet with Miley can you tell her agent to tell her not to try and kill me in the studio?"

"Fine.I'll call the moment we get in the limo."

The final minutes of the plane ride was enjoyed in silence by both fiddled with her Louis Vuitton plane finally landed and Taylor and Heather exited the plane.A young man who seemed to be a limo driver had collected the luggage of the two the carriage several Louis Vuitton bags were situated.

As Taylor walked closer to the door she could see several paparazzi waiting for linked her arm around Taylor's and began to laugh as if something was followed in suit as the flashes of cameras caught the angelic faces of the two women.

They continued to laugh as the driver put the bags in the trunk and opened their two stepped inside and the laughing suddenly stopped.

"Well you think we gave them enough good shots?" Heather said.

" should hold them off enough until we reach our the way where are we staying?"

"The Grand Hyatt only five star hotel in the area.I mean we couldn't stay at some dinky little hotel in the middle of have more class than that."

Taylor clutched her carry-on to her thirty minutes following the way to the hotel was again in was the way that the relationship always never really talked unless it was about something important to was Heather personal little money making machine.

Finally they pulled up to the hotel and two men came to the trunk and removed the several bags of manager followed in suit and opened the limo door to welcome Heather and Taylor.

The manager was a short man and was voice was shrill and yet very commanding."Welcome to the Grand Hyatt you for choosing to stay here Ms. you need anything I will personally take care of your stay we have reserved the Presidential is the largest suite in the area with three bedrooms, a living room, dinning room, a lounge, two bathrooms, and a …"

Taylor interrupted him, " really don't need that much room, do we?I mean you could house a whole family in that kind of room."

Heather glared at Taylor and pinched her arm to quiet her, "She's very tired, you know 't listen to as you were saying Mr. Simon."

"Yes, well, alright me to your room while I continue the features."The two women did as they were told and Mr. Simon continued to talk, "Our hotel has an indoor and outdoor pool with have a spa and a gym for VIP members such as dinning areas are open all day and we have a meat buffet that has the highest quality in Seattle…"

Taylor's stomach growled, "Did you say meat?"

Mr. Simon replied, "Yes, the highest also have a shopping area and we are in the Downtown Seattle area.

"Now Downtown Seattle has numerous entertainment options, restaurants, and before you leave you should click on your web browser and check out .It is the most famous web show in the country and it is shot right here in Seattle."

As he finished his ramble Taylor laughed, "Did you hear that Heather?The most famous web show in the country is iCarly."

"Yes, that."

Mr. Simon spoke up pointing at the two doors, "We are at your room."

He took his card and opened the door to one of the most amazing suites Taylor had ever you first walked in the apartment you swathe living room with a large blue couch and wide screen doors into the next room led to the dinning room, which had a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a twelve-piece table made of next room was Taylor's room.

It was green and a good size.A large bed sat in the middle of the room and a wide screen television was hanging above the ran and flopped on the was going to be a very good trip for her and Sam; she knew that they would make it.

Taylor pulled out her iPhone from her pocket and pressed the phone rang Taylor grew anxious and then he finally picked up, "Hello, this is Freddie 's up?"

"Hey Freddie it's know Taylor Brown; I'm going to be performing on iCarly this weekend.I was just calling to talk to you about it."

"Oh my god, I'm talking to Taylor Brown!I mean, uh, yeah that's cool, um what do you want to know about the show?"

She bit her lip, "Actually I would rather this be in you mind terribly coming to my hotel and having lunch or something?I mean only if that's okay with you."

"I'd like that."

"So I'll see you at two?"

"I'll be there."

"Oh and don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"You have my word."

* * *

**Author's Note- So the next chapter Freddie meets Taylor... oohhhh! It is so much fun writing for Heather btw. So you know what to do. There is a box beneath this that states review. SO REVIEW!**


End file.
